This Is What It Feels Like
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro and Sanji meet each other at a gas station and chalenge each other for a race, after spending time tohether they understand that they have feelings for each other. ZoSan, LawLu in third chapter, AU, yaoi - boyxboy.
1. Meeting

**A.N. "This is what it feels like" - the first time I heard this song I thought 'What a beautiful song', the first time I saw the video I was mesmerized. I mean it has a perfect story line, perfect characters, perfect place it made me want to make a story out of it. So here I am finally deciding that I HAVE to do it :}. The pov in this story changes at every paragraph, so be careful 'cause if it's dialog the pov is the person's who started talking first and when it ends it goes to the diferent person.**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to have a driver's license and you expect me to own this beautiful song and One Piece? Naha.**

I watched as sun divided her first rays of sunlight over the empty barren. I loved mornings like this; waking up before dawn and driving as fast as one can in an empty desert. The wind blowing my short green hair and the sun shining into my eyes through the sunglasses - this is the life I live now. I looked at the fuel sensor and saw that my car is almost out of fuel, I need to stop at a gas station when I see one.

I walked out of a metal caravan outside. The sun had just rose up enough to cast a long shadow over everything, to me it was one of the most beautiful views, small bushes casted several meter long shadows and made the place look like a kaleidoscope. I stretched my arms and legs, yawned and headed towards my green cabriolet. I hoped in and drove towards the gas station when I came here yesterday I rented the caravan for the night from them and also I need fuel.

I pulled up my blue cabriolet with two white stripes in the middle beside he gas station and started filing the fuel tank when a green cabriolet, similar to mine, pulled up to the next to. A beautiful blonde man with sunglasses, grey t-shirt, tight blue jeans and stubble got out. He also started filling his fuel tank and I decided to accost him. "Hey! You're traveler?"

The blond looked at me and looked around to see if I'm talking to someone else. When he saw no one he turned towards me with a small smile on his lips; I found myself quite fond of that smile. "You could say that, I'm just exploring places, going where the road leads me to."

The hot green haired guy looked at my through the top of his glasses and smirked. "Same here, wanna race?"

I smirked, "Why not? I just need to pay and give something back to the owners."

The blond guy turned around and started walking towards the gas station. I observed his sexy ass and hips for a little while and then decided to catch up with him. "My name is Zoro, what's yours?"

The blond guy tucked away a strand of his hair behind his ear and I saw that his eyebrows were curly. "I'm Sanji. How long have you been on the road?"

I scratched my head. "Um, for about two weeks, you?"

Sanji cursed, "For a week and a half."

A laugh escaped my lips and we paid for our fuel and the sexy blonde gave the owner a key. "Hmm? What's that for?"

The blonde smirked. "I rented a caravan from him for a night, I have to sleep somewhere."

"Oh, is that so."

Me and the Zoro guy walked of the shop and headed towards our cars. The green haired man was really hot. I could see his muscles even under his leather jacket and that was something he's gorgeous. Green hair sat in his car first and drove off before I could even sit in my car. When he road past me I saw him smirking; well challenge accepted Marimo. I sat in my car and drove off after him. After a chase that kept for about an hour I finally outran him. Then for about another hour he tried to catch me, but he didn't do a good job at it. I decided that I need a break when I saw that some mountains from the horizon started to expose with all their might.

I saw the back of the green cabriolet turn to roadside after an about of chase after it; what have that sexy curly brow thought now? I pulled my car next to his and sat next to him on the hood of his car. "I'm hungry Marimo, you have anything to eat?"

I frowned; Marimo? Ehh, whatever, I don't really mind me that as long as he doesn't start to insult me. "Yea I have some cookies and a bottle of water, you want some, curly brow?"

The blond scowled at me but nodded. "It would be great."

Zoro went to his car and came back with a pack of cookies and almost full bottle of water. The cookies weren't that bad and for the time being I was satisfied. We again got to the road, but this time we drove side by side, outrunning those several cars that drove. We passed by the mountains and at the evening got to a small town. The first thing we did there was visiting the town's store, we were really hungry. We got our selves some buns, chips, more cookies and lemonade, we both agreed that we will visit it tomorrow morning to. At the shop we asked the old man at the cashier if there was any sort of motel here and the answer was positive.

We're sitting on hood of my car and watching the sunset with a pack of chips, well actually we run out of them while we were driving here, so we just sat and enjoyed the view. Earlier we booked ourselves a double bed room and we got to the outskirts of the town 'cause the sun here sets in the mountains. We drove with just one car 'cause that seemed more convenient than to go with two cars. I looked at the blond man next to me; I wonder if he's okay with men? I looked at how close we sat to each other and how close our hands were. Maybe I should try? Better now than latter. i sighed and put my hand on his.

I felt a big warm arm land on mine. I knew it was Zoro, I mean we're the only ones here. I thought about how comfortable that arm felt. I felt happy that he did that, he's really sexy and I like his personality – he has an attitude, but he thinks of other people enough. He looks like he has no emotion, but I can easily pull them out. I turned towards the green haired bastard and smiled. He seemed relieved that I accepted the hand, so I just leaned on him. We sat like that – holding hands leaning on each other and watching the setting sun until it got really dark.

We sat there until the first star showed its face, then I sighed and sat straighter. "We need to go curly brow, it's getting late."

The said guy stretched and stood up. "Yea, let's get going Marimo head."

We sat into Zoro's car and drove off to the hotel we're staying in. When we got to our hotel room Zoro shoved me into the wall for a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate; he sure knows his way to get someone under his control. His tongue explored my mouth and I let out a moan; damn this feels so good. After several more moments Zoro pulled back and looked at my face, he probably liked what he saw 'cause a smirk appeared on his face. "What's so funny Marimo?" My voice sounded a little husky and I felt my cheeks getting warmer; damn Marimo.

"Nothing, I just like what I see." I let out a snort, but then big hands took me by shoulders and threw me on bed. I looked at him with concern. "Don't worry, I won't do anything inappropriate. Yet." He answered my silent worry.

"Gee, you really calmed me down." I let out a nervous laughter.

A smirk appeared on Zoro's face. "Don't worry, soon you will only feel pleasure and won't be able to worry about anything.

After an hour of activities that involved licking, biting, kissing and touching, Sanji sat on my lap face towards me and shirtless. "Well that was the best make out session I ever had, not that I had many, but it's still the best."

I laughed at the statement that dazed, but smiling blonde made. "Said you will only feel pleasure."

A blush spread on his cheeks as he remembered our activities. "Um so what does that make us now?" I felt Sanji stiffen as he waited for my answer.

I snorted, "Well obviously we're dating."

Sanji relaxed at those words and started to draw circles on my naked chest with his finger. "So now that we're in a relationship, will you tell me why you're here?"

"Finally after three years without vacation, they gave me a month of it, so I decided to go as far as I can and to rest from all the business. If I have stayed I bet they would have dragged me back after the first week saying that only I can fix the problem." Sanji giggled at my frowning expression. "And why are you here curly brow?"

Sanji's gaze became sad and he snuggled closer. "My old man died half a year ago, I used to bitch around a lot with the geezer, but I always knew that he loves me and he knew that I love him. His death was sudden and unexpected, one moment he was fine and the next one he lays on the floor 'cause he got a heart attack. We run a chain of high class restaurants and his death left me alone and in charge of them all. The head chefs at the restaurants all knew my old man and trusted him, so when he died they started to doubt my capability. Next six months I traveled to all our restaurants to prove myself. I worked very and in half a year I somehow passed through all our restaurants and they're now trusting my capability. When I returned I was over exhausted and my friends made me take vacation and said not to come back until a month passed."

I hugged Sanji and held him as close as possible. "So you're a cook?"

Sanji pulled of and frowned. "No, I'm chef!"

I laughed, "The same old stuff." Sanji pouted and I found that incredibly cute. I budged down a little and kissed him. It immediately stopped the pouting and he started to kiss me back. Before the kiss became too heated I pulled out and started stroking his hair. "So how is that chain of high class restaurants called?"

A smile spread across his face and I felt happiness to see it back. "I don't know if Marimo like you knows it but it is called The Baratie."

I felt my jaw fall down, Sanji looked at me with a questioning look. "That Baratie? The one Zeff manages? You mean he's dead? I thought that the earth will start turning to other side before he dies."

The blond man tucked away a strand of his hair behind his ear and looked at me with confusion. "You knew my old man?"

I scratched my head. "Yea, we met several times because of business. I never heard about him dying though, well the last half of the year had been the busiest in my entire life."

Sanji took a blanket from the bed next to ours and wrapped us in it. "You never told me what exactly your work is."

"Uh, yea I didn't, I work as a body guard, well actually our family owns 'The Royal Shichibukai' so we all work as bodyguards."

(a.n. this will be the only place where I switch to Sanji without getting to the end of the conversation)

I felt my jaw open; it was the biggest bodyguard company in the world. They sent the finest bodyguards and the whole family worked in it too. I know a lot about it 'cause my old man hired them several times when important guests made reservations for one of our restaurants. I took a deep breath; well it looks like we're similar more than I thought. "Hmm, that explains those muscles." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

I felt him relax and wrap his hands around me. "Let's go to sleep, shall we?" He silently whispered to me as he kissed my forehead. I nodded and we settled on the bed more cozy, I pressed my head to his chest and felt his arms enfolding me. I felt safe in his arms and fell asleep soon after a silent 'good night'.

I woke up with a warm lump in my arms a smile appeared on my lips. I poked my nose in his blond hair and tightened my grip around him. We lied like that for about half an hour until my warm lump decided that it's time to wake up. I heard him yawn and withdrew a little so I could see his face. He opened his eyes and smiled then wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled sweetly. "Good morning sunshine."

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Good morning beautiful." He gave me a peck on my lips and snuggled closer to my chest. "I'm too lazy to get out of bed right now, can we lay here a bit more?"

I pressed him closer to myself and smiled. "Sure, me too."

We lied like that for several minutes until Sanji broke the silence. "So in which city you live now?"

"I travel a lot, but I do have a place I call home – Calm belt city."

I heard Sanji gasp. "Really? I live there most of the time too!"

I smiled; that solves a lot of our future relationship problems. "Now maybe let's get up now?"

"Yea, okay."

We got up and I couldn't hide my happiness; Marimo head and I live in the same city! I grinned; it means that we're definitely continuing this relationship after our vacation. We dressed up and came down where the owners served us breakfast, we were the only guests they had that day. The breakfast was better than I expected, after we ate we visited the shop once more, who knows when we will see next city? I felt a little sad that we have to go in different cars, but soon we began racing so I didn't mind. At afternoon we reached some dinner and decided that we will eat there.

Sanji sat at the stool next to me at the bar table and we ordered coffee. A beautiful black haired woman with a shirt that showed more than it should, brought coffee to us. She leaned so we could see her neckline while pouring coffee into our mugs. When she turned around I turned to Sanji and saw that he also was looking at me grinning; I wonder how she would react if I kissed him now? He raised an eyebrow and silently whispered to me. "Let's play along?"

I nodded, "Yea."

My smile got bigger and I turned back to my coffee; that woman is funny, wonder how would she have reacted if I told Marimo to kiss me? Nah, this way it will be more fun. I saw some old fat Mexican dude bringing us burgers, he set them in front of us and while walking away took a bunch of fries from Marimo's plate. Zoro looked at him shocked for a moment, but then just smirked at me with amusement. The dude turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the black haired women and dragged her with himself. We just shrugged and started eating. "Marimo can you hand me the ketchup?" He stood and poured tons of ketchup over my plate; well two can play this game. I took his phone and stirred my coffee. He took sugar-dispenser and poured half of it to my coffee. The fat Mexican owner came to us and started yelling at us about ruining his dinner, he made us pay and kicked us out. When I got out I saw some fuckers around our cars. When they saw us they quickly sat in their cars and drove away. Zoro's car looked good, but mine had its hood open. I sighed and got closer to see how it looked, luckily it just had several removed wires; I could easily fix that. While I was looking at my car, the waiter came out, sat in Zoro's car and rode past me. As he was driving near me I saw him smirk with a challenge. So you wanna play a game? Fine by me.

It didn't took me long to understand that Sanji's car wasn't the only one who those tugs damaged. My car had a flat tire. I stopped at some field and took my spare tire out. As I was taking the old one out Sanji caught up with me, he obviously fixed his car and it was running perfectly, it settled me down 'cause I was a little worried about his car. He stopped his car and smirked at me as the black haired woman got to his car. He drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind; so the game is on?

We drove like that all day and even a little bit at night. When Zoro finally caught up with us it was already really dark and we agreed on settling in some parking lot for the night. Luckily I had two wraps, so I gave one to the lady in the passenger seat. But man she was one dumb woman, when she talked it sounded like no one ever taught her polite speech. That is the reason she stayed silent most of the time and I was appreciated that, if she had talked more than it's necessary I would have ended this game long ago. When I was sure she was asleep, I slid of my seat and got to Zoro's car.

I heard someone walking towards me and opened one eye when I saw that it's only Sanji I closed my eyes and spread my arms to get him in my embrace. He silently got in it and snuggled closer. "When your alarm clock is set to ring?"

He asked with a yawn. "Quarter to four."

He gently punched my side. "Cheater, I thought we agreed on four."

I left a silent laugh out. "I just don't like losing."

"What a coincidence, so do I, but I don't cheat." He pouted cutely as he said that and I didn't resist the urge to kiss him. We parted soon after, we didn't want to heat it too much. I cuddled up closer to him. "Good night sunshine."

I felt him smile into my skin. "Good night beautiful."

A silent ringing awoke me from my slumber. I nudged Zoro. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Zoro grumbled and sat up. "Heh, go wake up that black hair."

I watched as Sanji got out of my car and watched his hips as he moved away; I swear I will have those hips in my bed soon. He got to his car and woke up the black head. I got the food I had in my car and went to them and offered to eat together. Sanji nodded and got out the food he had. After we ate I got back to my car and we drove off to greet the rising sun. We road for some time until sun rose an inch above the horizon ten we saw it, a train. He was going pretty fast and in front of our road I could see crossing. I looked at Sanji and saw him grinning, he increased his speed and so did I. I understood what he's trying to say by that – let's see who will be the one to cross before the train. I tried to outrun him, but he speed of even more and crossed just before the train did. I hit the break and got out of the car; shit. I saw Sanji and brunette getting out of the car and waving at me. They sat back in the car and drove off. It took my three hours to completely to catch up with them and then we did straight race with the girl being the one to stand between the cars and flap white kerchief.

After the race that ended in a tie we took a little walk on the train railings. When we sat back into our cars she asked if we can go a little back to the shop we saw a while back. We shrugged and accepted, our food supplies were getting low. We drove back to the shop and quickly bought what we needed, the girl took her time and we had to wait for her for about fifteen minutes. Zoro had already started joking about activities we could have done in this amount of time when she finally got out. She started walking towards us with a mischievous smile and suddenly old pickup truck stopped right in front of us. The fat Mexican dude was behind the steering wheel and he smirked at us as the brunette sat at the passenger seat. He drove off leaving a cloud of dust. I looked at Marimo and laughed. "Well that's one heck of an end for a game."

"So what are we doing now?" He asked when we stopped laughing."

"I don't know…" A smirk appeared on my face and I tilted my head at the direction of a blond woman walking towards us.

I smirked back and leaned on the hood of my car; let's wait and see. As the woman walked almost to us, she turned left and walked towards some bulky dude with a truck. I laughed, wrapped my hand around Sanji's waist and kissed him. He kissed me back with the same lust I did. "Hmm, maybe we should think of a new game?"

Sanji smirked and bit my bottom lip. "Maybe…" I cut him off by kissing him and making clear what kind of game I had in mind. That clearly passed the message 'cause when we separated he was blushing. "For that kind of game we need, bigger city."

"So that what are we waiting for?" I asked as I got into my car.

"I bet I will get there faster." Sanji challenged me.

"Are you sure?" I shouted as I drove away.

**A.N. Got three words for you all: to be continued. :} I actually thought of making it one shot, but I thought up several ideas that involve Sanji meeting Zoro's friends and Zoro meeting Sanji's. And that kids is how the straw hats will unite. Just saying. Hope you enjoyed it! (I have a poll on my profile about what pairing I should do for one of my stories, please vote at it!) Bye! (._.)/**


	2. Home

**A.N. The second chapter, just as I said. I will do third about Luffy and Law meeting each other, so those who don't like LawLu don't read third chapter. I changed the summary too and put warnings about it in there. Oh and this chapter is completely from Sanji's POV.**

I looked around the living room of our huge apartment, it went through two floors of the whole building and had way too many rooms, but it had a really decent kitchen, so I didn't mind all the extra space, especially when the first choice was a three story mansion with a small kitchen. Why so big you may ask? Well both Marimo and I have friends who like to visit uninvited and stay for some time of course we could always do the same, so there really wasn't any problem. Beside we both needed separate work rooms and we planned on connecting three rooms for an exercise room 'cause he needed one for work and I loved to work out 'cause I still do some martial arts from when I was a kid.

Ohhh, but the face my lovely Nami-san did when I introduced my boyfriend was priceless, even Robin-san wore a shocked expression and that was an achievement. Usopp's jaw dropped so low I thought it would hit the floor and Chopper for some reason hid behind my back 'cause he was scared of Zoro, but after a little talk with him Zoro removed all the fears. I still hadn't met all of Marimo's friends 'cause they all were on business trips and that made me even more interested in them.

I put the last box in the kitchen and finished setting up my equipment. We moved in here just two days ago and I finally finished unpacking all of our boxes. Marimo head was in work right now, protecting someone or simply doing paperwork. Today I'm staying at home 'cause I need to check up on all of my restaurants.

Just as I was finishing up I heard some loud noise and a loud childish yell. "Zoro! Are you home? Guess who came?"

I frowned; who on earth bursts into someone's home and then tells you to guess who came?! I got out of my office room and started climb down the stairs. "Zoro not home right now! And I don't think I can guess who you are…" Then I stopped in my tracks 'cause I saw who was the owner of the voice - young black haired man sitting on the couch and grinning at me. I knew perfectly well who he was, I mean it would be strange if I didn't. After all he is one of the most famous actors in the world – Monkey D Luffy, the man who became famous five years ago when a very successful movie about pirates came out. From then all movies he showed up instantly would become famous and that wasn't the only reason he was famous. The famous singer from "The New World" Portgas D Ace and a famous model Sabo considered each other as brothers 'cause they were friends from early age. And it still was only half of it, his father Monkey D Dragon is a famous politician and his grandfather is the chairman of the shipping company "Monkey Business" which the family owned.

So I think everyone would understand why I stood there like frozen, never expected someone world famous to sit on my couch. I took a deep breath and took a cigarette out, lit it and took a deep breath. Then I calmly walked down the stairs and walked to the said man. I looked over his relaxed self and frowned. "Okay, so I know who you are, but why are you here?"

The boyish man grinned. "You must be Sanji! Nice to meet you! Zoro blabbed about you a lot." Luffy said with annoyed expression, like Zoro never stopped talking about me. I felt happy, this guy probably exaggerated, but it still means that Zoro talked about me and it made feel loved. "I heard you were a cook, can you make me something? I'm staaaaaaaaaarving!"

I could hear his stomach rumbling with those words and sighed. "Yea, sure, is there anything you particularly want?" I can never let people starve.

Luffy's face lit up. "Meat! Anything with loads of meat will be fine!"

I smiled; not very picky, huh? I went to the kitchen and several seconds after Luffy flew in too. "Oh, I bought some meat, I didn't know witch to buy so I bought all kinds I could get!" He put one huge box on the kitchen table. "There's more, I will bring it and you can start cooking!" He said as he ran out of the kitchen. I opened the box and saw that it was filled with salmon, all box and it wasn't a small one either it was about half meter wide, long and high. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow; how many boxes will there be?

I sighed and smiled; well this will be a challenge, but I wonder if he will be able to eat this box, don't want to talk about others. Hmmm, better get started. To my surprise the young actor had bought twenty two kinds of meat and he was eating everything like there was no tomorrow. He praised me with every new plate he took and I had hard time keeping up with cooing fast enough for him to not have an empty plate. Three hours and twenty empty boxes latter I was feeling exhausted and Luffy was patting his full stomach. "This was the best meal I ever had! Sanji can you show me empty bedroom? I want to take a nap. Goodness I sound like Zoro."

I laughed at his last comment. "Oh, Marimo head would definitely do that now."

Luffy looked at me confused. "Marimo head?"

I chuckled, "Yea, I call him like that pretty often 'cause of his green hair, beside it pisses him off."

The younger male laughed, "I guess you're right, so how about that room?"

"Follow me." I showed him an empty bedroom farthest from Zoro and mine; I don't know how long he will stay. But for some reason the young actor made me feel at ease, he had this aura that made people trust him. I shook my head from thoughts and headed towards my office room, I still have some restaurants left to check on.

After an hour of working I finally finished the check up and headed down stairs. I sat on the sofa and sighed; when will Zoro come back? As if my thoughts were heard I heard the front door open and a loud 'I'm home!' was heard. I stood up and went to the corridor. "Welcome home."

Zoro grinned and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Tomorrow I have work only from two." He said when we parted.

A smile bloomed on my lips. "Oh, but I need to leave at eleven."

Zoro grinned and still kissed me passionately. "Well then it means that at least I will get several hours of sleep."

"Really?" I challenged him.

He put his arms around my hips and lifted me up. "Oh yes."

-II-

I raised my head and turned the alarm clock off, so it wouldn't wake up Zoro. But it was too late 'cause he unwrapped his hands from my waist and yawned. "Getting up cook?"

"Well obviously Marimo."

He grinned and trailed his hand from my neck to stomach. "I will get up with you, have some time to make breakfast Curly Brow?"

I ruffled his hair. "I thought that my food is only 'normal'."

Zoro sat up and stretched, I could see all of his muscles moving under his skin and man that looked hot. "Even normal food is better than nothing you know." I sighed; he never complimented my food; I felt hand wrap around my waist. "But the food you make I like the best."

I smiled at his comment; at least he could be sweet from time to time. When we got to the kitchen Zoro noticed the empty boxes. "What's this?" He asked when pointing one of them.

"Forgot to tell you, your friend Luffy came yesterday, he heard that I'm a cook and asked me to prepare him meat. He didn't know which to buy so he bought all kind of it."

Zoro looked around the boxes. "He didn't stay, right?"

"Umm, he did, I put him in the corner room." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Something is wrong?"

"That guy likes to take midnight snacks." Zoro said with slightly blushed cheeks.

Oh shit, he probably heard us 'cause our bedroom is the first door you see when you climb the stairs. "Maybe he didn't? I gave him a lot of food." I replied feeling my cheeks flush.

Zoro shook his head. "Even if he ate a lot of food, then he would have woke up 'cause he's thirsty. I lived with him in the same dorm room, I know his habits."

I heard someone running down the stairs and then a black energy ball toppled down Zoro. "Zoro! How are you! I would have greeted you earlier, but you were occupied, so I decided to wait. But man you two are loud, good thing I couldn't hear it from my room!" Luffy said in a cheerful manner.

Zoro pushed Luffy from himself. "Maybe if certain someone notified before coming it wouldn't have to be this way."

Luffy pouted, "But fans usually swarm in the places I say I will go."

Wow, that actually made sense. Zoro sighed, "Yea, I know, but you know it's polite to stay and wait for the owner to come back."

Luffy grinned, "But Sanji is also the owner!"

Okay, so maybe the kid is smarter then he looks, he wouldn't be an actor if he couldn't act, would he? Zoro just shook his head. "Just next time inform me that you're here when I'm back."

"I will try."

I put the breakfast I was making on the table. "Here you go." I quickly kissed Zoro's cheek and ran from the kitchen. "I need to go to work, bye!"

The response I heard was Luffy's cheering and Marimo's grumbling.

**A.N. Hopped you liked it! I'm going on four day vacation to a place without electricity, so I will probably update next chapter on Monday. I have a poll on my profile about what pairing I should later do, so please check it out! And please review! Bye! (+_+)J**


	3. Law

**A.N. So this chapter is all about LawLu with a hint of ZoSan, so if you don't like LawLu don't read. Sorry it's a bit late, but this chapter is super long, so I hope that it'll redeem my guilt a little bit :}. Please review and thanks for those who follow/favorite.**

**WARNING: This chapter is LawLu, don't read if you don't like it.**

Law'S POV

I looked over the small body in my arms – raven hair, small facial features and small scar under his left eye. The boy opened his pietersite color eyes and started to stare into hematite mine; I got to admit the guy is very attractive. "My name is Trafalgar Law, why are you in my arms?"

The guy grinned widely. "I'm Monkey D Luffy and yesterday when I came back you were sleeping in my bed, so I thought that the bed is big enough for two."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And why are you in my arms?"

Luffy looked at our position and shrugged. "Shishishi, I have no idea, but your embrace is warm."

I let a sigh out; he's hopeless. "You know some people don't consider another man's embrace warm, Luffy-ya."

The said man grinned. "I don't care whose embrace is warm, if it's warm, then it's warm."

I shook my head; he clearly doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. "Maybe we should get up and ask the owners about the setup of this room?"

Luffy-ya grinned. "Okay."

I unwrapped my arms from his waist and he unwrapped his from mine. I really can't understand how I ended up like this, I'm a sensitive sleeper and I wake up from the slightest noises, so it's a mystery how I didn't wake up. I got out of the bed and dressed up when I turned around I saw that Luffy-ya had already dressed up and is waiting for me by the door. I smiled; he didn't leave me alone, but waited for me.

Luffy-ya ran into the kitchen and I walked in right behind him. What we saw was a little disturbing – Sanji and his lover Zoro were kissing, but Luffy-ya seemed completely undisturbed. "Sanji! Food!"

Zoro and Sanji immediately pulled apart, both blushing that we walked on this scene. Zoro sighed and Sanji's eyes widened. "Luffy! I thought you left! I gave your room to Law!" then he finally noticed my presence. "I hope he didn't brought you trouble."

I shook my head. "No, he didn't."

Luffy-ya sat at the table and grinned. "Yea, Trafy is such a nice guy! Sanji food!

I raised an eyebrow; Trafy? Sanji sighed and placed a big plate of sandwiches in front of us. Zoroquickly grabbed two and I looked at him surprised, but then I understood his reason. Luffy-ya was devouring sandwiches one after another and it didn't look like he chewed 'em. Sanji looked at him shocked. "Luffy! Leave some for Law!"

Zoro shook his head. "No Curly brows, Luffy doesn't…"

He suddenly stopped talking and blinked several times doubting his eyes 'cause Luffy-ya was offering me a sandwich. "Here Trafy, try it, Sanji's food is the best!"

I took the sandwich and thanked him. Sanji sat beside Zoro and looked at his lover with question in his eyes. "He doesn't…?"

Zoro shook his head. "he doesn't share his food, it's the first time I saw him doing that."

"It's that big of a deal for him?"

Zor just nodded, meanwhile Luffy-ya was devouring the second plate of sandwiches that the blond cook placed in front of him before sitting down. This time I myself took a sandwich and looked at the couple.

*Flashback*

"Hey Chopper, Law." We got into Sanji's apartment.

"Hi Sanji, how are you?" The little doctor with light brown hair and big brown eyes asked.

I just raised my hand in return of the greeting and followed Sanji to his living room.

"I'm fine Chopper, don't worry." We sat on the sofa and a big plate of snacks appeared right in front of us. "Treat yourselves. So Law, he found you again?"

I nodded. "Yea, that stupid Doflamingo is at it again, today when I returned home I saw that someone was there. It's been four months since his last attempt and I thought that maybe he finally gave up, but it looks like it's not the case." I pointed at my bags. "So I quickly got my stuff and went to the hospital there I met Chopper and he told me you moved into a huge apartment, so maybe you could rent me a room temporary or something?"

Sanji nodded. "I will talk with Zoro aut this tomorrow morning."

Chopper stood up. "I have a night shift tonight guys, so I need to go."

I smiled and waved. "Bye Chopper." Waved Sanji. "Let's go, I'll show you your room."

We stood up and went to the second floor were bedrooms were located. Mine was the corner one and as soon as Sanji left I hit the bed and fell asleep.

*End of flashback*

"So Luffy you're staying?" Sanji interrupted my flow of thoughts.

"Yea, for a week or two."

I looked over Luffy-ya's clothing – tight blue jeans and red hoodie; he looks neat and doesn't look like someone who crashes at friend's house 'for a week or two' without a reason. I looked at the clock and stood up. "Thank you for delicious breakfast Sanji, but now I must go to work."

Luffy-ya finished eating sandwiches and turned to me. "Oh, Trafy will go to work? What do you do?"

I smiled at him; he looked so cute with those bread crumbles around his mouth. "I'm a surgeon."

A huge grin appeared on the younger's raven hairs face. "So you save lives! I said you're a good guy!"

A small laugh escaped my lips; he's so simple. "Yea, bye."

Luffy-ya waved enthusiastically. "See ya Trafy!"

"Bye." Zoro and Sanji said in unison; it's good to see that Sanji found someone who's in such a compatibility with him.

Luffy's POV

Zoro started to balance chair on two legs and earned earful from Sanji, Zoro insulted the cook and the two of them started bickering. "Shishishi."Both of them turned their heads towards me. "You guys are so funny! Like an old married couple!"

Both of them blushed. "Did you ran into Law on your way to the kitchen?" Sanji tried changing the theme.

"Shishishi, no. he introduced himself when I woke up in his arms."

Zoro fell from the chair and Sanji's jaw fell. "What?!"

"Shishishi, I said…"

"We heard what you said, why?"

I shrugged. "When I came back yesterday I was dead tired and someone was sleeping in my bed, the bed is big enough for two so I slipped beside him…"

"Why were you in his arms?!" Shouted Sanji while helping Zoro stand up.

I shrugged again; what's with these annoying questions? "Don't know, we just woke up like that."

Zoro shook his head. "This must be the weirdest way you have ever introduced yourself."

I stood up laughing. "Maybe. Bye guys!"

"See ya."

I took my straw hat from the hook by the door and put it on. Fans usually don't recognize me with it. I like Zoro's and Sanji's apartment, to everywhere I want to visit today it only takes thirty minutes to get there. First I visited Brook, he's a very tall and skinny thirty year old musician with an afro, he plays a lot of instruments and is a known person. But he's also a swordsman, he spares with Zoro time to time, he even helps him in work sometimes, when they need to protect someone extra important. We drank some tea with cookies and I listened to his new song, I also told him about Sanji and Brook said that he would like to meet him.

Later I met with Sabo, he finally got back to town, we went to eat at Makino's pizzeria, the owner - Makino is an old friend of ours, so we were guaranteed safe meal without any fans or reporters appearing. We caught up for the time he was out. After that Sabo had an appointment, so we parted ways.

Then I visited Franky, he and his brother have a building company, they build various things – from furniture to buildings. Franky in his free time likes to build 'super' stuff. This time it was a shark submarine, he promised that I will be the first one to try it out and even gave me the ignition key.

When I got out of Franky's it was already evening, so I decided that I should visit my own apartment. My brothers and I live in the same apartment, but recently this one famous annoying model moved in next door, so now I usually avoid going home. Luckily I got to apartment without meeting her; maybe she's out? I went to my bedroom and packed some clothes then I checked the fridge; maybe a miracle happened and it's not empty? Noup, miracle didn't happen, I sighed, threw the bag over my shoulder and left the apartment. For some reason when I got to front door I saw that it's flooding with paparazzi and staff was trying to drive them away, but unsuccessfully. My car was parked in front of the building and I could see it through the people; should I go? I can't be that they're waiting for me right? This building is known to have the most known people to live here than any other. Maybe I should go through back door? Nah, I pushed my straw hat on my eyes and walked through the door. I took my only three steps to be recognized and I understood that they indeed were waiting for me.

"Monkey D Luffy is it true that you were missing?"

"Where had you spent the last two nights?"

"In what movie are you going to act next?"

"Is it true that your brother Sabo is back?"

"Were you spending your missing nights with a lover?"

I sighed, so much questions, annoying, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. "The last two nights I had spent at my friend's house and I'll be staying there for some time. Who reported that I'm missing? Can now everyone please get out of my way? I'm trying to get to my car."

As soon as I started talking all reporter talks died down and they listened to my every word with awe and when I asked to let me through everyone let me through. But one reporter was brave enough to approach me. "Your next door neighbor Boa Hancock reported you missing." So she just couldn't leave m,e alone could she? "So does it mean that your brother Sabo is back?" The pink haired reporter with falling glasses asked me hopefully.

I liked the guy's courage to approach me when I answered some questions, so I decided to answer, the information soon will be known to everybody anyway, but to this pink hair it could mean a promotion. So I leaned to his ear and silently whispered. "Sabo did come back and he's going to take a new job soon." I left the pink hair with glasses standing and quickly got to my car before reporters decided that they have more questions.

I parked my car in an underground parking lot under Zoro's and Sanji's building and went up. nobody was home, so I took some snacks from the table in the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some TV. Zoro came back first and joined me after a quick shower with a cold beer. Soon Sanji came back, gave a peck on Zoro's lips and rushed to the kitchen, Zoro sat there for a minute and followed his cook. When delicious smells started to flow from the kitchen I couldn't resist and went to the kitchen to investigate, but was violently kicked out of it.

Law's POV

After my shift in the hospital I picked Chopper up 'cause Sanji had invited him to dinner. Now I'm watching Luffy-ya constructing hors for Chopper 'cause the little guy reminded him of a reindeer.

"Um, Luffy, I have a morning shift tomorrow, so I will be going."

Luffy-ya grinned. "Do you need a ride?"

Chopper nodded. "You have one?"

Luffy-ya's grin widened. "Yea, I moved my car here today."

They left and I decided that it's time to sleep, without Luffy-ya here Zoro and Sanji trailed to their bedroom for some night activities and I had no interest in being in the living room to hear it.

Sometime after I fell asleep I felt a small cold body slip under the covers next to me. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing?"

I felt the cold body snuggle closer. "I'm cold."

I sighed. "But Luffy-ya, don't you find it strange to snuggle with a stranger?"

"But I like Trafy! Oh! Maybe Trafy doesn't want to sleep together?"

I heard disappointment in his voice and my heart ached; damn, I don't want to make him unhappy. I opened my arms and felt warming body roll closer. "No, I don't mind, I like Luffy-ya too."

The younger male giggled and pressed himself to my chest and I wrapped my arms around him; I really like this ball of joy, he makes my life to look brighter. I planted a kiss on his forehead and felt Luffy-ya smiling into my chest; yes, I definitely like him.

In morning I woke up 'cause the body in my hands started slowly slip away. I opened one eye and saw that Luffy-ya is awake and is trying to slowly slip from my embrace. "Where are you going?"

The question startled the raven haired youth. "Oh, Trafy, I tried not to wake you up, but it looks like I failed."

I unwrapped my hands from Luff-ya's waist, sat up and stretched. "Don't worry, I'm a sensitive sleeper, there's nothing you could have done."

The energy ball jumped out of bed and walked to the door, he only wore boxers, so for the first time I actually saw his naked body. He was slightly tanned and had muscles, which was unexpected 'cause his body was so lean. "I'm gonna wait for you behind the door." He announced and left the room.

When I walked out of the room I saw Luffy-ya leaning the wall. "Oh, Trafy! Let's get breakfast!"

Luffy-ya ran to the kitchen and I followed behind this got a raised eyebrow from Sanji, but Zoro was the one who spoke first. "Oi Luffy! You're on the front cover again!"

Front cover? Of what? A magazine? Why was Luffy-ya on some cover of some magazine? "Shishishi, what does it say now?"

Now? So it's not the first time? Zoro looked ta magazine and read the biggest headline. "The famous actor Monkey D Luffy was reported missing, only to appear by his apartment on the same day."

Missing? Famous actor? Now that I think about it maybe I did heard Monkey name before. Luffy shook his head. "And they did a front cover just for that? They're running out of ideas."

But I can't imagine him acting though, but you never know, right? I sat at the table beside Luffy and plate of omelet landed in front of me. "Thank you Sanji, did you think about a way I could repay you for staying here?"

Sanji scratched his head. "Not really, how about I will give you a shopping list and you just buy everything in it?"

I nodded. "Seems fair to me, today I have a night shift, so if you want to you can give it to me now."

Sanji nodded and started looking for a piece of paper. "Zoro, Zoro let's have a party next week!"

Zoro looked at Luffy-ya then at his lover and shrugged. "Why not? We could have housewarming party."

Luffy-ya nodded. "And we could invite all of our friends!"

Sanji gave me a shopping list and I left the trio discuss details of the party.

When I got home it was already twelve o'clock and the only person in the apartment beside me was Luffy-ya. I quickly emptied the shopping bags and joined him on the sofa. Just as I was sitting down a text came. I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and looked at the ID of the sender, I felt all blood leave my face and a shudder crept on my back. Doflamingo has sent me a text, the first time I declined him he gave me his phone number if I ever decided to reconsider it. But I never did and he started making attempts to kidnap me.

I heard the TV turn off and felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Law, are you alright?"

I shook my head and looked into Luffy-ya's pietersite orbs; it's the first time he didn't call me Trafy. "I… I don't know."

"You know if you tell me about it I might be able to help."

I gazed into his eyes and felt drowning into them. "Okay, I will tell you." I whispered silently and turned my eyes away from his. "I was sixteen when my mom remarried, she didn't really know the guy and that just 'cause she had cancer and didn't want to leave me alone. The guy was a creep, but treated mom nicely, so I ignored that. She died several weeks later and I got to know the source of his madness, he was a mafia boss. As soon as I got to know that I ran away from home, he didn't care and left me be, I took a part time job and finished school, I got into a free spot at medical school and became a surgeon. When I got into a good hospital I stumbled across Doflamingo, he was searching for a surgeon and when he got to know that I'm one he kidnapped me and tried to convince to work for him. I declined and he let me go and gave me his number if I ever changed my mind, but I didn't and after some time he even started following me, I moved to another apartment, but he found me again. It last for several years now, in between the moving I stay at some friend, that's how I'm here."

I felt hand on my check and my face was turned to face Luffy-ya's, I felt his warm lips on mine for a brief moment and then they disappeared. That made me carve for more, so I brought those lips closer. This time the kiss was a little longer, but not too heated, I don't want to rush things. Luffy-ya climbed into my lap and hugged me, I felt a ting in my chest and hugged him back. After a minute or two of hugging Luffy-ya pulled back and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "So basically he's trying to get you 'cause he knows you and 'cause it will be easier than trying to recruit some stranger with a family."

I stared at Luffy-ya surprised; definitely unexpected, never thought he had deduction like that; so I just nodded.

"So what if you were known? What if you were famous?"

I shrugged; what is he trying to say? "I'm a surgeon Luffy-ya, but I guess he would leave me alone, he couldn't bring me in if media checked my daily life."

The raven head in my arms grinned, lifted his head upward a little bit and met my lip for another kiss. "Then I might have a perfect solution for you, but that will mean that most of your privacy will be gone."

I shrugged again; today he's saying a lot of things I don't make sense of. "I don't have much privacy anyways and if it means getting rid of Doflamingo, I will be more than happy."

Luffy-ya stood up and stretched his hands towards me. "Come, when will your shift start?"

I took his hand and felt my heart skip a beat; this moment will be important to me in the future, I can feel it. "At eight, where are we going?"

The younger man smiled widely. "Some place that will make you famous almost instantly."

-II-

Luffy's POV

I was standing in the corner of a big studio and watching Traffy with Sabo by my side. "You were right Luf, he does have that mysterious aura around him. He will definitely be a huge success." My older brother grinned.

I returned even wider grin. "Yep, and his looks are very good too, thanks for sticking up for him."

"No problem Luf, anything for your crush."

I felt my cheeks redden and I jabbed my brother's side with an elbow. "I said nothing about him being my crush!"

Sabo laughed. "Oh c'mon Luf, you blushed the moment that guy took his hoodie off. You usually don't have any reaction towards women or men, but here you are blushing 'cause some guy you dragged in took his hoodie off. Of course I'm going assume crush, besides you just admitted that by blushing."

I jabbed him one more time. "Stop!"

Sabo laughed quietly. "Sure thing Luf, sure thing…"

I turned to Law, he was talking with some men, I did blush when he took his hoodie off earlier, but not 'cause it was first time seeing that muscular chest and those tanned tattooed arms, I have seen them when we first slept together. I blushed 'cause I remembered those arms wrapped around me, that chest pressed to mine and those lips on mine. I really like the guy and I hope he feels he same way, I'm going to ask tomorrow, after his shift, that will give us both enough time to completely understand our feelings. While I was spacing out Trafy finished talking with and started walking towards us.

Sabo ruffled my hair. "Good luck in confessing to your crush little bro." As quickly as he said those words he quickly started running.

I pouted and whined. "Sabo!"

The only answer I hear was echoing of his laugh. "Good luck in confessing to who?"

I heard a quiet voice by my ear that made me jump. "Oh, Trafy, you're finished! Let's go your shift will start soon."

I knew my cheeks were bright red now; oh Sbo is so going to pay for this… I felt warm hands on my cheeks and Trafy leaned closer to me while looking into my eyes. "Luffy-ya, answer my question."

For a second I panicked; what if he doesn't feel anything for me? Maybe he thought that those kisses were just distraction? But then those thoughts were driven away 'cause in his eyes I saw what I wanted to see the most: hope, hope that when I kissed him the first time it was something more than a friendly sign. I pouted and leaned up to kiss him, the kiss was immediately answered and I felt happy that I was right. "Stupid Trafy, of course to you."

I saw Law's cheeks blush slightly and he quickly hugged me, I smiled into his chest and wrapped my hands around him too. "I like Luffy-ya."

I tightened my grip. "I like Trafy the best." I gripped his arm and started dragging him with me. "You know your shift will start soon."

We got to my car and when we got in, Law looked at his phone and I saw his face pale again. "Hey Trafy! What's wrong?"

Law raised his eyes and sighed. "I forgot to read the message Doflamingo sent me earlier."

"Is there something bad in that message?"

Law looked at me with hurt eyes. "It says the address of Sanji's apartment building."

I scratched my head. "Does it say the apartment number?"

"No."

"Then don't worry Trafy! He doesn't know in which floor you're staying and with whom. He won't be able to do anything."

Law shook his head. "But he knows the building, he can just station men around it and wait for me to go out."

"Then you should just move."

A sad look appeared on Law's face and my heart throbbed. "Yea, but where? I don't exactly have somewhere to move in to."

I smiled; this is something I can do. "Leave that to me, now let's get you to work."

"No Luffy, you have helped me enough, I don't want to burden you…"

I quickly silenced him with my lips on top of his that seemed to work as a good distraction, so I hit the gas and we drove off to Law's work, I got to know the address from Chopper, so I found it just in time for Law's shift. As he was getting out he put a peck on my lips. "My shift ends at nine."

I waved to Trafy and I drove to my apartment; now let's see if there are any available rooms in this building…

Law's POV

I walked into the changing room thinking 'bout Luffy-ya's actions today. He listened to my story and immediately thought up an answer for it, he even drove me to the addition. The people there liked me and offered me a contract almost right away. They said that I can do jobs in between my shifts and being a surgeon by profession isn't anything bad. The job I will do tomorrow will be a photo shoot for perfume advertisement, the people there said something about my aura being perfect for this job. And Luffy-ya's confession after it, I felt blood rush to my face; he was so cute! I finished changing and got out of changing room while trying to forget Luffy-ya's face moment after our kiss.

-II-

Five minutes after nine am I got out of the hospital and saw Luffy-ya sitting on the railing by the door. His face lit up when he saw me and he jumped into my embrace. "Trafy!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Hey Luffy-ya." I leaned down and kissed the younger man. "Missed me?" I teased him with a smirk on my face.

Luffy-ya pouted. "Maybe." He looked away and I saw blush spread across his face. "Okay, I did."

A small laugh escaped my lips. "Good, I did too, thought about you all night."

The blush on his cheeks reddened. "Let's go, I will show you the place I found you."

I nodded and we went to his car, the building we road to had fourteen floors, a door guard and was a twenty minute ride from my hospital. We got through the guard and Luffy-ya nodded to him, in fifth floor which had five apartments, the door to the one Luffy-ya wanted to show me was made from dark wood and had silver numbers on it – 52. The younger raven hair took out took out a key chain with about thirty keys, I saw it before, but it really interested me why he has so much keys. He unlocked the door and we walked in. It turned out that we walked in straight into living room, the apartment had no corridor, there was a coffee table in the middle of the room, a TV hanged right in front of it and faced sofa which was behind the coffee table. The walls were subtle cream color and the whole floor was covered in a light blue rug. There were five roman style hanging lamps. I looked around the room. "Luffy-ya, this is amazing!"

My little lover grinned. "I know! I made Sabo help me to arrange it!"

I laughed and walked around the apartment. It had a small kitchen, small wardrobe room, a king sized bedroom and a big bathroom with both bath tub and a shower cabin. "Wow Luffy-ya, but I'm not sure I can afford this."

Luffy-ya waved aside. "Don't worry! We're splitting the rent, so it will be fine!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow; I hope it's what I think about. "Splitting? Why?"

The raven head laughed. "My apartment is on ninth floor, I share it with my brothers" I felt a wave of sadness flow over me; so it wasn't what I thought it would be… "But recently this annoying woman moved in next door, she doesn't leave me alone and always hangs in our apartment if I'm home." So it is! "So I'm doing this for you as much as for myself, besides I sleep better with you by my side."

A small laugh escaped my lips. "Then how about we take a nap before my photo session? We have four hours"

Luffy-ya grinned and dragged me to the bedroom, even though the bed is huge, we snuggled as close as possible.

**A.N. It took me two bloody weeks to rewrite this, well holly mother of potato I'm lazy… And not only that, I just couldn't help it, every time I sat down to write I didn't want to write this, but I wrote some other stories. Well I hope that the people who waited will forgive me and review! :}**


	4. Sabo

**A.N. I seriously thought that I won't be writing more for this story, but it just kind of happened after I read the reviews and reread the story… :}**

Sabo's POV

I looked at the picture in my hand and blushed, I wasn't sure why I did, maybe because it's my brother and I'm sure of what happened after that? No probably not, it's probably 'cause of the mood the picture is radiating.

The picture showed the Law guy Luffy dragged in yesterday and my little brother, they were standing next to each other. Luffy is a little shorter than Law, so he looked up at Law, his eyes were half lidded and he had a little lustful expression on his face. His lips were a little parted and it looked like he was waiting for a kiss, Law had his hands on my brother's cheeks and a confident expression on his face.

This picture looked more intimate than half naked men or women… I gave the picture to the photographer, she was a tall woman with a huge grin. "I couldn't believe my eyes how romantic it looked! I put my camera on speed picture to get every moment of it! Do you wanna see the kiss~?"

I felt blush creep on my face. "No! I don't want to see my little innocent brother kissing that person! What I heard from staff is enough… What was he thinking kissing in a place like this…"

I looked at the photographer with a serious gaze. "You won't be selling any of these pictures to any paparazzi, and you will be destroying all the negatives too…"

She looked away and started whistling, my eyes widened. "Don't tell me you already did…"

"No! It's just that the manager saw me with these pictures and was fascinated, she took the originals and said that I did a great job taking pictures for that perfume advertisement, she said women will be squealing to buy it…"

I face palmed. "The manager? Fuck… My brother will be here soon…"

I heard door open and loud footsteps echo towards us. "Sabo!"

I turned to my brother and hugged him when he came running into me. "Hey Luf." I extended the pictures to the photographer with a glare. "Did he like the apartment?"

"Yes I did, thank you for your help in arranging it."

I looked up at the guy who was so affecting my little bro. "Happy to hear that." I looked at Luffy. "Ace called, he said he will be back for the party Sanji and Zoro are making."

"Really?!"

"Trafalgar! Luffy! My two favorite people!" We turned and saw the manager, she was walking towards us with a smile on her lips, her high heels were making clacking sound and I gulped; fuck no… "That picture was wonderful! I don't know when you found the time to make it, but it's amazing! And Luffy I didn't know you decided to help your friend to make this commercial." She put her arm near her lips and looked around. "I just hope you don't ask a lot of money for it, we might not have that much… And that picture is just too good to be changed!"

I sighed she talk too much, waaaaaay too much… Luffy blinked confused. "What picture, we just came to make it…"

The manager grinned and opened big envelope she was holding. "I took care of the design myself, it was so wonderful I couldn't give it to anyone else!"

She took out the picture I was looking at just few minutes ago, only this one was bigger, was rimmed and had perfume in the corner of it, on the top of it there was a writing 'Midnight rose – no one can resist it…'

I looked at my brother and saw him blushing, Law had similar expression; now she done it… "Hmmm? How do you like it? It's wonderful isn't it?"

"You know that this poster will get a huge uproar right?"

She looked at me and blinked several times. "Why? It's just an advertisement?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

She took the stack of pictures from the photographer I gave them too, she quickly started going through them and stopped, her eyes widened more and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked at Law and Luffy who finally managed to control their blushes.

"No way!" I felt my eyes widen as she squealed. "That's so even better! An uproar won't change this, the brand will be even more popular! Oh, I'm so gonna double the payment they will have to pay! C'mon Chelsy, we have load of stuff to do! By Monday this poster will be everywhere, Luffy I will talk with your manager about the payment! And Law, I will send you a photographer after half an hour! I already know what next you could be model for!"

I looked at my brother and Law both of them were shocked. "That got out of control…"

They looked at me, Trafalgar shook his head. "It seems that again made trouble for you Luffy-ya…"

Luffy turned around with a pout. "I don't care! We're gonna be together anyways!"

The taller raven hair hugged Luffy and I sighed; they're simply useless, they're so in love it's spilling through the edges…

After about half an hour photographer really came, he was medium height and had a serious expression while looking self-confident. His figure was quite nice and his face was quite unique as with his hair style he looked a little like a pineapple…

"Yo! I'm Marco." He extended his arm to us and one by one we shook it.

He eyed me for a second and then turned to Law to talk about his work. They walked away and Luffy and I stayed together. "So I kind of know what exactly happened after you confessed, but why are you doing all of this?"

"He needs help, he has been running away alone for so long and I want to help him as much as I can…"

"Troublesome past?"

"Yea, but everything is going to be fine now! I will be with him whenever he's not at job!"

I laughed; it seems my brother is in love, let's tease him a little. "Why you don't move in with him then?"

Luffy's grin widened. "I already did!"

"Wai-wait, what?!"

"I moved in with him! We brought all of my stuff from the apartment we used to share and now I'm living with him!"

I rubbed my forehead; wow, too much to handle…

We talked some more, but then Luffy got a call from his manager and had to go, he asked me to tell Law that they will meet 'there' and ran out. I had a photo session myself so I went to do my job too.

"Great job Sabo! That's it for today!"

I took a bottle of water and drunk it, today we were doing some shots for some sport magazine and I was only wearing sport shorts and a sport vest with a hood. I also had to do a lot exercises to make myself all sweaty and I enjoyed that a lot.

I put my bottle down and wiped the sweat from my forehead; the cast crew is almost packed I should get changed… I turned to the dressing room and almost ran into Marco. "Sorry! I didn't notice you here!"

He smiled. "It's alright, I should have told I'm here." He looked over me with curious eyes. "I understand why photographers appreciate you, no matter from what angle you're put, you still look good."

I felt blush rise up my cheeks. "Thanks."

Marco put his hand on his chin and tilted his head. "Hmmm, yep, you will definitely fit for the next thing I'm planning…"

"May I ask what are you planning to do next?"

He smiled. "Well I'm…"

"Sabo! We're gonna leave soon! Get changed!"

"I'm coming!"

Marco smirked. "You go get changed and I will tell you about this project with a drink, alright?"

Blush came back to my cheeks and I nodded. "I will take only ten minutes!" I turned around and jogged to the dressing room, I felt Marco's eyes follow me there; I should really stop blushing next to him…

**A.N. That's it for this chapter! I know its super short, but it just means there will be more! :} hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Ace

**A.N. I'm finally doing another chapter, you know why? 'Cause I'm a lazy ass and can't make myself to go and start doing the requests I received, but don't worry, I will do them. Eventually.**

**Warnings: I will start doing SmoAc from this chapter, so if you don't like the pairing don't read!**

Ace's POV

I looked up at the building I was going to walk in; Zoro is like always, buying a place just because it was in a convent place. That guy was so used to money he probably didn't even look at the price when he brought this penthouse.

I sighed and pushed the calling button, after half a minute it was finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Zoro, still don't know how to properly use the little TV next to the speakers, right? Otherwise you would have just let me in."

I heard the green haired man grumble. "Ace, of course Ace… The lift will come soon."

I grinned when I heard a 'ding' and the lift door opened; well at least it's convenient for him and he doesn't get lost when he goes home… I snickered; it been to long since I saw everyone, the tour was on for half year!

There was another 'ding' and the lift door opened again. I walked into corridor and noticed that the straw hat Luffy always wore was hung on a hanger, there were several jackets there too, I hanged my orange hat next to Luffy's and walked into the living room.

There were a lot of people I didn't know – like a tall tanned man with tattooed arms standing way to close to Luffy and there was this strange blonde who just gave Sabo a drink. And of course there were several women I have never seen, one little guy who was happy listening something some long nosed guy was talking.

And the usual company – Franky talking with one of the women, the black haired one, Brook playing some cheerful tune, Zoro standing in a doorway and waiting for someone. Pretty normal. I grinned and went to greet Zoro; I do have manners and know that the owner has to be greeted first.

Just as I almost reached the doorway at which Zoro stood, the bodyguard moved away and let some tall, lean, blonde guy through. He was carrying a huge plate filled with snacks. I quickly ran to Zoro gave him the bag with alcohol I brought and hurried after the smell of food.

When I reached the table everyone noticed that I'm here and a load of people came to great me, first one was Luffy, he hugged me tight with a huge grin on his face. "Ace! You're finally back!"

I ruffled his hair. "Yep."

Sabo followed after him and we hugged to; I missed my brothers… One by one I greeted my old buddies and met friends of Sanji, apparently that's the name of Zoro's lover. When it finally came turn of the guy who almost all the time was by Luffy's side.

"Ace meet Traffy! He's my boyfriend!"

I felt myself freeze; what?! The tall man extended me his arm. "Trafalgar Law, I will take good care of your little brother."

I took several steps backwards. "You're kidding right? This is a joke you thought up for my return, right?"

Luffy tilted his head. "No, why do you think that? I'm seriously dating Law."

I just stood there and stared at the two of them; what the hell? "Luffy-ya, I think your brother is just shocked to know that you have found a lover and a man at that."

I looked up at Law-guy; he's a smart one, huh? "Oh. Then you will have to get used to it Ace! I like Traffy very much!"

Luffy hugged Law and the taller man hugged him back with a gentle smile on his lips. I shook my head and walked away from the two; strange, way to strange…

The blond guy apparently was Sabo's friend and Law's and Luffy's acquaintance his name is Marco and he tagged along with Sabo after work. I sat on the sofa near an orange haired girl, she's one of Sanji's friends and I think her name was Nami…

I leaned on the sofa and looked at celling; too much information for one day, I probably won't remember half of the names tomorrow. Except for that Law guy, I will make sure to watch that he doesn't mess with my brother. Now that I'm back for a week I can do whatever I want, so if he will want to meet with my brother I will know and will make sure to tag along…

The rest of the evening actually was pretty good, the long nosed guy – Usopp was a funny fellow and his stories were really good. The small brown haired guy – Chopper was cute and apparently big fan of mine, so for about an hour he just asked me questions about the band. The Law guy didn't make any moves on my brother though all evening they were side by side.

At about nine o'clock I felt drained, after all after getting out of airplane I was immediately brought here and my stuff was brought home. I yawned and looked around. "I think I'm going home, I came here immediately after my plane landed so I feel dead tired."

"Oh right! You must be really tired!"

I smiled to my little brother. "You two are staying?" Sabo and Luffy nodded. "Then it seems I'm going home on foot. See you guys when you come back!"

Smile on Luffy's face widened. "Sorry Ace, I haven't been able to tell you earlier, but I don't live with you anymore, last week I moved in with Law!"

I felt my eyes widen; what? They already moved in together? How I didn't know that? "What? How long have you been dating? Why I know nothing about this?"

My little brother put a finger on his chin. "Well we met almost two weeks ago… And I didn't thought there's big deal with this, after all I still live in the same building!"

Same building? I looked over Law guy; he's living in the same apartment building? Why I have never heard about him? Sabo came to me. "Don't worry so much, Luffy can take care of himself and you have yet to see how much Law loves him."

I shook my head. "How come I'm the last to know? I'm the big brother!"

Sabo laughed. "Well big brother, we're growing up, live with it. You will see – soon you will have someone who you won't hurry to share with other people."

I looked at him with suspicion. "Such wise words come from your mouth that I'm starting to think that in that half year I was gone you were changed with someone else!"

He laughed. "Look who's talking! Go home while your brain is still working, I'm still surprised how come you didn't collapse yet."

"Fine, bye!"

Everybody turned and waved to me as I got out of the living room; I need sleep, a lot of it. I walked out of the apartment building and looked around in which direction I should go to reach home. I started walking and soon reached main-street, it was still willed with people and cars as it still was quite bright. I put my hat more one my eyes, so my face would be seen less and started walking.

Soon a reached crossing, it was red, so I started looking around people started walking and I went with the flow, I looked up and froze; what the fuck? There on a huge TV on some skyscraper was a picture of my brother and that Law guy standing way to close and my brother looked like he was waiting to be kissed. On the top there was a title 'Midnight rose – no one can resist it…' and in corner there was some perfume.

So he's a model? But why the hell there's a picture like that on a huge TV in the middle of the city?! Like what the fuck?! Suddenly I heard loud beeping and annoyed shouts, I blinked and looked around, I was standing in the middle of the street and annoyed drivers were shouting on me. Suddenly someone yanked me out of the road grumbling. "Why do I have to take care of brats even after my work hours?"

I looked over the guy who dragged me from the street with interest, he had grey hair and had two cigars in his mouth, he was wearing black pants and white shirt. He was quite bulky and had a scar on his forehead; what an interesting guy… We reached the pathway and he stopped dragging me, he looked over me with an angry gaze. "What do you think you're doing brat?! Standing in the middle of the street like a statue! Because of guys like you I have to work overtime!"

"Uh, um I was shocked by that advertisement and didn't notice that I stopped?"

The grey haired man, looked up at the picture and frowned. "What? You're some kind of homophobic and this screams 'gay' to you?"

"No! I was just shocked that I knew nothing about it! That's my little brother there and I just today got to know that he's with that guy in the picture and then I got to know that they moved in and now I saw this advertisement which is like public announcement that they're together!"

I sighed; I feel drained… The man in front of me also sighed. "It seems you need a drink, come with me brat, you seem old enough to drink, you can explain me everything while buying me bear."

I looked up at him surprised; he will listen to me? Is he journalist? Doesn't look like one… "Okay, I know a good bar near here, may I ask who you are?"

We started walking and the grey haired man took one of his cigars out, he had finished it. "Detective Smoker."

I started laughing. "Smoker? Really?! That's why you smoke?!"

Smoker frowned and grabbed me by the neck. "There's nothing funny about this brat, I can still arrest you for disturbing traffic."

I raised my hands up. "No! No need to do that!"

I really don't need front cover with title saying that 'One of the lead singers of group 'The New World' was arrested for disturbing traffic'. Noup, I can live without this; we soon reached a narrow alley and I grinned as we stop near familiar old wooden door. "Welcome to Alabasta!"

Smoker eyes the door suspiciously. "You understand that I'm a cop and that if this bar is illegal I will wipe it out?"

I laughed. "Everything is legal this is the back entrance, only the ones who know owner use it."

I took out my key chain, there were quite a lot of keys there, not as much as Luffy had, but it was a lot amongst normal standards. I unlocked the first door and we got in a small corridor which had another, new metal door I took out another key and unlocked those too.

We walked in a white corridor, it was empty. "You sure this is the right place, brat? This doesn't look like any kind of bar. By the way why do I still don't know your name?"

I scratched my cheek. "Well this is where staff works and my name is Ace."

We started walking down the corridor, we reached another corridor and a stair case, I started climbing up. "You really sure this place is legal?"

"Yes! Why are you so suspicious?!"

Smoker rolled his eyes. "I don't know? Maybe 'cause some brat brought me to some place who's name I haven't heard and got me in through the back door?"

"Now that you said it like that it does sound a little suspicious." We reached the top of the stairs and another door, I took one more key and opened the door. "I bet this will be the best club you have ever been to."

We walked into a medium sized room, the only light came from the bar where stood a bit bored blue haired girl, there were several people near the bar, but they were too busy drinking. We walked through the dance floor to the bar and sat down. I grinned when Vivi came closer, her eyes widened when she recognized me and she squealed. "Ace! How long has it been? Half a year?"

We hugged and I grinned. "I think a little more than that, can me and my friend have a drink?"

She nodded. "Sure, you like always?" I nodded. "And what would you like sir?"

Smoker eyed rows of bottles on the wall. "Whiskey." Vivi went to get our drinks and Smoker looked at me. "So what is this bar?"

I pointed at Vivi. "That's Vivi, she's the owner's daughter, and this is the third floor of this club, the first is only the dance floor and the second has bar and a little dance floor, as we're still in the center of the city this place is quite popular, but only opens up at ten pm."

"And the third floor? It's still not ten and it's open."

My blue haired friend put our glasses in front of us. "Third floor is meant for VIP guest who want to quietly have a drink without having it appear on front pages and also for my friends. We open it at eight o'clock"

Vivi walked away and I took a sip of my drink. "VIPs? You seem to have interesting friends brat."

I laughed. "Oh, I surely do, and my family is at top of it…"

"So tell me now, how is that you stopped in the middle of the street."

**A.N. Soooo… This is still not finished, I know… There probably will be more chapters, but you probably will have to wait for them another month… Or not. I'm not sure… Well I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
